


Continuity Doesn't Exist

by hikariisjaejj



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College, Crack, Ghosts, KaiSoo - Freeform, Light Angst, Light Horror, M/M, Mild Action, Mild Language, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, kadi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17152712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikariisjaejj/pseuds/hikariisjaejj
Summary: Kyungsoo has a special rooming situation that includes two vampires, a demon, a mummy and a ghost. But there's a catch, Kyungsoo's human. Oops.supernatural!au (in the modern world)both Kyungsoo and Jongin were high school best friends, now they've grown up and attend college together. Well, half of them are growing up now. Jongin's a vampire, so he doesn't age much anymore.perks: shy vampy jongin, sick-and-tired-of-his-roommates ksoobased loosely on the movie What We Do In the Shadowsmostly crack, lil bit of angst, light action, mild horror (????), mutual pining (kinda), maybe a lil fluff? idk if i would call it fluff





	Continuity Doesn't Exist

⸶⸸⸷

“Junmyeon?” Kyungsoo called out as he opened the door to the basement. Night had fallen on the house and the very energy had changed. Every time the light of the sun disappeared behind the horizon, an electrifying chill ran down Kyungsoo’s spine.

“Junmyeon, are you down here?” Kyungsoo called out again, this time stepping down the steps with light treads as to not aggravate the old wood. The light switch at the top of the stairs was broken, leaving a pitch-black screen to blind Kyungsoo’s sight. This was a most unpleasant situation.

He walked down the stairs, his hand slowly trailing the wooden railing to the unfinished and musty basement. It smelt of rot—as if dead animals littered the ground on top of the black mold that trailed the water tank and walls.

Kyungsoo raised his clothed arm to cover his nose, it was a putrid smell.

“Junmyeon,” he said more firmly this time once he hit the bottom of the stairs. The air was cold and absolutely no light was present. He stood in the darkness of the steps, just the light from the door above barely illuminating him. But as he stared, his eyes caught the glare of something red run by. Kyungsoo whipped his head in the direction it traveled. “Junmyeon!” His voice raised.

There was nothing, not a sound.

Just suddenly, a pair of red glowing lights stood across from Kyungsoo. Eyes, two very bright red eyes were staring him down. He could feel his blood curdle in the most unpleasant of ways. The eyes disappeared again. But for some reason, Kyungsoo was drawn further into the basement, giving total disregard to the quite sinister stare he was just given.

“Junmyeon, please come out.” His voice tried not to falter.

But nothing came as he walked further into the basement, his feet tripping and crunching on the messy ground.

Everything was silent again, whatever hunted Kyungsoo gave no presence once more.

In another sudden moment, a heavy breath sounded from behind him. Kyungsoo froze, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Without warning, something grabbed his shoulders and a simple, “boo” was yelled into his ear.

“What the fuck!” Kyungsoo shrieked upon impact.

The latter simply laughed.

Kyungsoo’s brow twitched and he turned around quickly, socking his attacker with a punch to the gut.

“I told you not to play with me like that Junmyeon.”

“Agh! Geez!” The male bent over and held onto his stomach. “I’m sorry… God you hit so hard.”

“Yeah, well the next time you pretend to hunt me, I won’t be so gracious in where I hit.”

“Oh come on, I can’t help it when you come down on the rare occasion to wake me up.”

“Well, when you don’t fucking take the trash out, you can bet I’m going to wake your ass up. You know I can’t stand the smell of dead things. Also, clean your room up! This is why you don’t have girls over! They smell you and you smell like shit, even if you use your hypnosis on them!” Kyungsoo stomped over to a lone light and pulled the string to turn it on. Junmyeon hissed and hid behind his arms at the sudden light. “Oh stop it, it’s just a light bulb.” Kyungsoo turned and plodded his way through the mess of animal bones, mostly raccoons and possums. “God, you’ve been eating rodents again? No wonder you’ve been having skin problems, your diet is awful! Ugh, Jun, you give me a headache.” He rested an annoyed hand on his head.

“Kyungsoo!” A voice called from somewhere upstairs, through the wooden walls and floors.

“Oh what does he want now..” Kyungsoo grumbled as he began to walk for the stairs.

“He’s down here,” Junmyeon called up.

Kyungsoo sighed, “Just take out the trash, before you guys leave. It’s your turn.”

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved the male off and watched as Kyungsoo disappeared.

“Also, pick up light bulbs while you’re out from the convenience store. I want to change the one up here.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes as Kyungsoo closed the basement door behind him.

“Ugh, should have never let a human live with us.”

⸶⸸⸷

“What’s the matter Sehun?” Kyungsoo asked as he walked down the top floor hall, knowing the male was somewhere around.

“Can you put my necklace on?” The male poked his head through the wall to Kyungsoo’s right.

“Yeah, give me a sec, I wanna make sure Jongin’s awake.”

“Cool.” Sehun phased back through the wall and disappeared into his room.

Kyungsoo trotted coolly down the hall to Jongin’s closet at the end. He knocked lightly on the door and spoke with a soft voice. “Jongin, you up?”

“He’s in the shower,” a muffled voice called from the open room next to him.

“Oh good, I’m surprised he got up on time. Lemme know if you need help with your wrappings, Min.”

The male raised a stiff thumb as his response.

Kyungsoo trotted on back to Sehun’s room and knocked before entering. “I’m coming in.”

“’Kay.” Sehun had been floating in front of his mirror, trying to adjust his collar.

Kyungsoo chuckled to himself, knowing full well that Sehun couldn’t see himself.

“Why do you want to put your necklace on so early?” Kyungsoo asked as he pulled out another necklace from his pocket. Both necklaces were identical, flat on one side but oval in shape. Two crescent moons sat on either side of a full moon as delicate designs swirled their way around them.

Sehun shrugged as he turned back to Kyungsoo, he was trying very hard to hide his excitement.

“Uh-huh.” Kyungsoo smirked. He knew full well why Sehun was all ready to leave hours before he needed to, it was so he could put on his special necklace. Sehun was ghost, bound to the house that he died in; meaning it was impossible for him to travel outside without this special necklace. Sehun doesn’t get to leave the house often, so he’s very excited to finally go out with the rest of his roommates. “Ready?”

Sehun held out his necklace and a small pocket knife.

Kyungsoo took the knife and cut his thumb, letting a good amount of blood drip into the two open necklaces. Enough blood to fill the full moon shapes completely. He then put the necklace around Sehun’s head and his own, they closed their necklaces at the same time and the bond was sealed. Sehun could travel freely outside the house, so long as Kyungsoo wore the necklace and stayed in the house. It was a whole logistics thing, you know how it goes. If Sehun travels outside without it, he’ll be lost forever. But as long as Kyungsoo has the necklace to anchor him to the house, he’ll be free to roam in the human world for a time. You know, logistics.

“Thanks.” Sehun smiled brightly.

It was a true mystery why anyone in their right mind would want to murder Sehun, he was an intelligent and very kind individual. Even if he liked to play pranks every so often, he still had a heart made of gold. It always made Kyungsoo sad that Sehun died at the young age of nineteen. Murdered in early 1880’s by his nanny. Quite the tragic backstory. But Sehun for some reason could never move on and remained in the house. Despite how tragic and upsetting it all was, Kyungsoo was glad he got to know the energetic spirit.

“Be safe, okay? Don’t get lost and don’t cause trouble.”

“I won’t!” He chirped before shooting up into the ceiling in disappearing through the roof.

He would be back in a few minutes, he always did this once the necklace was attached. He liked to fly outside for a little bit and peep on all the neighbors. But he wouldn’t leave without his roommates.

Kyungsoo sighed and walked out of the dusty and old room. It lacked a lot of furniture, just a small bed that looked like it belonged in an old asylum and a Victorian styled dresser. All relics from when Sehun used to live in the house.

“How you doing Min?” Kyungsoo asked as he walked past his room again. The musty smell of moth balls was strong in his quite cobweb infested room.

“Tired.” He grumbled.

Kyungsoo laughed, “You’re always tired. It’s nice to see you.”

Minseok was a mummy, well, zombie really. He was terrifying underneath all his wrappings, like right now, with the way his skin looked gray-ish brown and hair nearly all fallen out. It was much more bearable when the wrappings were on. But Kyungsoo was used to it after living in the house for the last three years. He also slept a lot, for months on end sometimes. Only waking up if a bug was bothering him or for special occasions, like today. A single stone sarcophagus laid against the furthest wall of the small room, a closet full of the latest hipster fashion trends that Kyungsoo was rather jealous of, and a mirror that hung on top of a cheap wooden dresser bought from Ikea. Another barren room, with the exception of two theater masks from the Joseon era (hung on the wall) and a pot that his father made him when he was alive during the early Joseon years.

 

 

At the very end of the hall was Kyungsoo’s room, his nicely decorated, modern room. Fairy lights adorned the walls with posters of his favorite singers (but not too cluttered), a few maps, pictures of high school friends and inspirational quotes to get him through the day. He was a college student in his third year and it was a hard life as an accounting major. He had a nice queen-sized bed full of pillows and plushies that sat by the large window at the head of his bed. Another window at the side of his room had small space to sit on, it was covered in pillows and a blanket for the days Kyungsoo liked to sit and read a book or work on school papers. His room really was the most comfortable and clean out of the various dead and/or spooky creature he lived with. Which was five. Two vampires, one demon, a ghost and a mummy. And then there was him, the single, lonesome human. What a time.

 Kyungsoo climbed into his comforter and fleece sheets to his already open laptop. He was in the process of doing macroeconomics homework when his alarm to wake the house up went off. It was often Kyungsoo’s job to get everyone ready if they were all going out, like today. Besides Sehun, everyone was nocturnal, so Kyungsoo acted as mom and made sure they would be ready. Tonight was The Night of the Hunt. A popular yearly vampire party. But as the modern times progressed, the party was opened for all those of monster forms. It was a place where old friends could meet, and monsters could let their hair down. Every monster in the area would be there, it was a hot scene.

So, for the last three years Kyungsoo would stay home alone as his five roommates would head out to the party (humans were not allowed, nor any kind of good natured creature like angels or hunters). It was nice to have a quiet house for the night, but it also made him sad. Kyungsoo had a pretty strict schedule, as his bedtime was midnight and his first morning class was at ten. So, from the time that the sun went down and his actual bedtime, he only got to spend that with his roommates. More specifically, Jongin. His high school best friend. This whole situation happened with him. Well, Junmyeon really. But never in a lifetime would think he would be dorming in a haunted, creepy, old house with a bunch of monsters unless Jongin was in his life.

Jongin, the second vampire in the house (Junmyeon being the first) was a human up until the last year of high school. Where he had gotten into a terrible car accident. The gory details will be spared, but basically it dealt with a drunk driver at a very late hour and Jongin walking home from Kyungsoo’s house. A hit and run, so Jongin was left on the side of the road, nearly dead. Had it not been for Junmyeon who was so close by and could smell all the blood and offered immortality… Well, let’s just say, Kyungsoo would never be the same. Of course, ever since Junmyeon turned him into a vampire Kyungsoo never was the same, but that’s besides the point. He was just glad that his best friend and high school crush was still alive (more or less). Yup, that’s right. Kyungsoo’s been hopelessly in love with Jongin since they met in their literature class all those years ago. A terrible, and hopeless cliché, yes. But it does happen.

Anyways! Once Jongin was turned, he went missing for a few months. Getting accustomed to the vampire lifestyle was tough. But then he came back, figured everything out with the police and his family and graduated high school (well, he got his GED since he literally missed graduation). All while Kyungsoo stayed by his side.

He couldn’t keep the secret from Kyungsoo, though. Especially when Jongin had a hard time in sunlight and looked way too fucking pale. Also, at a sleepover once, Kyungsoo woke up to Jongin nuzzling his neck and whimpering trying not to guzzle down his blood. That’s when the can of worms were opened. Jongin cried. Kyungsoo also cried. A lot. It was a whole thing. But they were cool after that.

After that, Kyungsoo was even more watchful of Jongin. Especially since Jongin knew he couldn’t live with his family anymore (you know, the thirst for human blood and living with all humans is hard). Also, the monster society is very exclusive and secretive, so a whole human family wouldn’t be allowed to know. That’s a whole thing too; again, logistics and rules. It really was a pain, but it is what it is. Kyungsoo isn’t even allowed to know but here he is, well aware of the monster societies.

Anyways, Jongin was going to move in with Junmyeon, mostly because Junmyeon needed extra money to pay for rent. They had gotten close during Jongin’s transition phase, so it was only natural that Junmyeon offered they stick together. But Jongin wasn’t enough, they needed another roommate if they wanted to keep the house and pay the landlord (who was some secret distant relative of Sehun’s). That’s when Jongin offered it to Kyungsoo. Now the two commute to the local community college (Jongin of course taking night classes). So, for three years, Kyungsoo had been living in a house with monster’s for roommates. Because the whole society is super-secret, nobody besides the five roommates know that Kyungsoo knows just about everything. No one knows Kyungsoo even lives with them. It kinda sucks, having such a secret, but he’s okay with it. He’s grown quite fond of everyone in the house. Sure, they all have their roommate moments; when the house is really dirty, or someone didn’t flush, or plays the occasional paranormal prank. But it really isn’t all bad and he can’t complain. Especially when he gets to see his best friend every day.

“Uh, Kyung?” A soft knock rapped at his door and took Kyungsoo from his reminiscent thoughts.

“What’s up?” The glow of his lap top had been bright on his cheeks.

“Does this.. Look okay?” Jongin stepped into the lively room and presented his body in the most modest of manners.

“Turn.” Kyungsoo knew how embarrassed Jongin got whenever he asked for the human’s opinion on his clothes. You know, vampires not being able to see their reflection and all. And he especially knew how self-conscious the male was about his butt, and the fact that he was aware that Jongin had been harboring a crush on him for a while. Kyungsoo could be obtuse sometimes, but he wasn’t blind. Also, Jongin wasn’t discreet, not even a little.

Kyungsoo knew the answer, but he still liked to make Jongin turn around even if the outfit didn’t really match. It was always a plus to watch Jongin turn around in the most bashful of ways, his feet were so cute whenever they took little baby steps to turn. And eventually those baby steps turn into little scuffles that nearly cause him to trip.

“Black skinny jeans.” Kyungsoo said, trying to mask the smile on his face.

“But I always wear them with this shirt…” He pouted.

Oh how Kyungsoo missed Jongin’s golden skin and how pink it would turn when he got embarrassed. He could see it now, the rouge of pink that should have been there.

“Yes, that’s because those are the only pants that match that shirt. Plus, they make your thighs and ass look good.”

Jongin sucked in a strict breath of air. 

“Go change.”

“But..”

“No buts, change if you want to attract some vampires tonight. You always complain about how you’ve never had a relationship, so tonight’s your chance.”

“But I don’t want to…” Jongin mumbled softly under his breath.

Kyungsoo picked up his stuffed penguin and threw it at the vampire. “Go change!” He yelled playfully.

“Why do you have my penguin,” Jongin mumbled as he trudged on.

Yes, that hurt, and yes Kyungsoo wished he could attend the party just so he could keep an eye on Jongin. All too make sure no one would try taking advantage of him, but who was he kidding? Jongin was at least three times stronger than him being a vampire and all. But alas, he was not allowed to go, and he had to stay for Sehun’s sake.

Despite knowing how Jongin felt for him; he was also aware that a human and vampire relationship was just as dramatic as the dramas, there was a good reason why he never acted upon those emotions. Immortals don’t exactly go well with mortals. Plus, Kyungsoo wasn’t sure he was ready for the commitment of ‘forever’ and being a vampire himself. It was a lot that his brain didn’t want to think about. All he wanted to do was finish his homework.

Yelling had ensued down stairs on the ground floor. Junmyeon and Baekhyun were shouting about something probably mundane. But their yells and bickering were tuned out, as it happened almost always. A little while later Jongin returned and asked again. This time his outfit was completely different. A fishnet shirt, the black skinny jeans and combat boots that wrapped high on his calf.

“Mmm, I like it. Dead but delicious.” A voice sounded from down the hall. Sehun had returned.

Jongin rolled his eyes and held his hands out for Kyungsoo to observe the fashion choice.

Kyungsoo was silent for a good long while, he had never seen that shirt before. When did he go out and buy it? But that was besides the point, good would have been an understatement. Delicious sure as hell was correct though. He wore fingerless gloves and the necklace Kyungsoo had bought him for his birthday earlier that year.

“Too promiscuous. You’ll be telling everyone you wanna fuck and not go out for dinner first.”

Jongin’s arms flapped down, his face knitting with irritation now.

“But do you like it.”

“I like it.” Sehun chimed as he laid down on Kyungsoo’s bed. “It accentuates your good stuff.”

“Ugh,” Jongin bemoaned.

“Whether I like it or not isn’t important. What’s important is that you present yourself in a decent manner and not something you aren’t. Go change!”

Jongin trudged away with another pout on his lips.

“I bet you’re the kind of person to have your lover wear layers of dresses and corsets and high neck things.”

“Yeah, and I’d tie them up in the middle of the dessert on a train track too.” Kyungsoo snorted as he focused on his laptop again.

Sehun rolled over on his stomach and let his feet twiddle back and forth off the edge of the bed. “Hey, the mid-west was no joke back then. They just killed whenever they wanted. Who knows how many people actually died then.” He scratched his ear and looked at the finger.

“Sehun.. What the hell are you looking for? You don’t have earwax.”

“Yeah but I see you do it, and it makes me feel a little more human. You and Jongin make me feel young. You guys keep me with the times.”

Kyungsoo kept quiet. There was an odd somber air to the energy in the room but a weird part of Kyungsoo felt glad that he could help Sehun feel good.

A moment later, the two heard Kyungsoo’s name being shouted from down the stairs.

Kyungsoo did not respond and simply went on with his homework.

“…You’re not gonna answer?”

“Nope.”

“Nice.” The two smirked at one another.

Jongin came barreling back into the room and this time his cheeks were red with frustration. Red cheeks were never a good sign on a vampire; it either meant they were hungry for blood or about to frenzy from lack of blood. The last reserves of blood in their body rushes to their face and then they go nuts. But in Jongin’s case, he was still technically a fledging, that meant blood rushed to his face whenever he was frustrated/upset. Or aroused.

“How’s this?”

Kyungsoo eyed the male up and down, finally it was the black skinny jeans and a taupe colored shirt. It stopped at his flawlessly shaped midriff and had a wide opening on the shoulders. It fell nicely on his skin and showed off his collar bone seamlessly. It was probably Kyungsoo’s favorite outfit. Kyungsoo bit his lip and looked back up at Jongin’s face.

“No.. Don’t say it.” Jongin sighed, thinking Kyungsoo was about to tell him no.

“It’s perfect. I forgot you had that shirt.” He looked back down at his laptop and pretended as if he was typing something—trying his best to seem disinterested. Of course, Sehun saw that he wasn’t really doing anything.

Jongin was surprised by the response but also a little upset that was all Kyungsoo had to say. It would have been nice to hear something more of a compliment from him.

“Yeah, I found it buried on the floor of my closet—”

“KYUNGSOO!” The voice came louder from the stairs down the hall.

“Ugh.” He groaned. “WHAT?!” He shouted back, clearly annoyed.

“JUNMYEON INSISTS THAT HE’S NOT IN CHARGE OF DISHES. BUT HIS NAME HAs been on the magnet for the last TWO weeks.” Baekhyun yelled the entire walk down the hall, the red glow of his anger trailing as he walked on by. Demons, they glow red. Who’d of thunk.

“Yes, his name is on the chores list for dishes, but why is that my problem?”

Baekhyun and his completely black eyes, horns, red glow and lightly flowing outfit all died away. He was taken aback by Kyungsoo’s words and immediately feigned hurt like the drama queen he was, always starting trouble when he really had no need to. It was kinda cute though, the way Baekhyun’s demon’s powers slipped when he got in particular moods. For example, he gets very horny every once in a while, so he grows fangs, his iris’ turn red and his horns and tail poke out just a lil. But when he’s angry, his horns come all the way out and curve slightly on his head, his eyes turn pitch black, his nails grow long and black, his tail is completely out, and his skin starts to gray and look cracked like stone. When he’s in his angry state, that’s apparently not his final form. There’s another form that he raves about, but Kyungsoo mostly thinks it’s bullshit. He’s probably a really small hell hound that’s more of a corgi than anything.

“I-I dunno.. It’s because you.. I-I dunno, because you’re human!”

“That has nothing to do with the fact that we’re all roommates and we take equal share of the house.”

“Yeah but! I dunno, you’re kinda like the leader of the house, you clean and cook a lot for us. I dunno! Just make Junmyeon do the dishes!”

“JUN. DO THE DISHES.” Kyungsoo yelled, knowing he would hear him even if he whispered.

“Yes, mom.” Junmyeon teased particularly loudly from down the stairs.

“There, he’ll do the dishes.” Kyungsoo smiled with a rather high level of snark.

Baekhyun scoffed, “Why do you hate me so much? You know I like you!”

“I don’t hate you Baekhyun, you’re a great friend. You just annoy me.”

Sehun and Jongin giggled.

“Hey!”

“And you threw your colors with my whites. Now my under shirts are all pink.” Kyungsoo added.

Sehun laughed even harder.

“I have a very valid reason for that, I ate a human the other day and he was like waaaay too into it and fuckin’ came while I was eating his ass, like literally eating—”

“OKAY. THAT’S ENOUGH.” All three seemed to somehow chime at the same time.

As a demon, Baekhyun is required to eat humans to survive, human sacrifices if you will. But for the last ten years or so he’s been eating only one human a month and they’re all willing hosts. He has a special website on the Dark Web that allows submissions for people who want to die because they’re done with life or they’re really into occult things. Also, no one knows why Baekhyun started only eating humans once a month, after his breakup with his ex he changed drastically. But if he’s not eating a human, he’s usually having a lot of sex. It’s the other outlet to keep his demon state charged or whatever. He told Kyungsoo once, but he wasn’t entirely paying attention. Baekhyun likes to hear his own voice when he talks so you can imagine what that’s like.

“As disgusting as that is, I love that.” Sehun fucking added.

“What the fuck.” Kyungsoo’s mouth dropped.

“I love how progressive modern times are! I never would have known so much about the world until you moved in. They once hung this woman for being a witch in the town square when I was ten. But I’m sure there’s been no records of it. My dad made me watch and everything… Now you can literally do whatever you want and not get burned at the stake for it.” He smiled so genuinely sweetly.

All others in the room stared at the male with rather dumbfounded expressions.

“Sehun…” Jongin said wearily, his brows knit at the innocence of the young ghost.

“Eh, you’re not wrong. But there’s still fucked up shit in this world that doesn’t fly by in hell. We have special torturing places in the deepest parts of hell for the likes for those people.” Baekhyun added.

 “Like what?” Sehun tilted his head, he was so cute and way too innocent.

Jongin face palmed.

“Like for people who prefer boiled hot dogs over grilled. Or people who drink orange juice after brushing their teeth. Fucked up things.”

It was moments like those that Kyungsoo actually kind of respected Baekhyun, it was a very ‘dad’ moment of him. The last time anyone told Sehun about something in the real world that was truly horrible, he slunk into his room and called upon spirits of the dead because of how disturbed he was. Spirits of the dead are these vile little creatures that are terrifying and just cause severe bad luck (sometimes death if the bad luck stacks enough). Sehun’s really a naïve, sheltered child at the core, so it takes a special process to introduce him to the fucked-up things in the world.

“I feel like something just went over my head.” Sehun shrugged. “Well, thank god I can’t eat. But one day, I’ll figure out the answer to that.”

Jongin and Baekhyun looked up at Kyungsoo for his approval, he nodded, and a breath of air was relieved into the room. It was true with whatever Baekhyun was trying to say earlier. Kyungsoo had his head screwed on the tightest, so everyone naturally went to him with all their problems.

“Anyways, I can’t wait to see my ex tonight. She just had a terrible fight with arch demon Lucius a week ago and she lost and boy is she gonna look so fucked up. And I’m gonna look sooooooooooooo good tonight.” Well, that’s one way to change the subject.

“Wait, you like girls? I thought you only slept with and ate men?” Sehun asked. He had no idea even though they had been living together for years now.

“I really only get submissions on the website from guys. But sex wise, I have no preference. A mouth’s a mouth and a hole’s a hole, and if it fits, I sits.”

Annnnnnnd that’s how Kyungsoo gets annoyed with him. 0 to 60 in 2.0 seconds.

“Nice.” Sehun nodded with a smile. Despite being so sheltered he had a broad definition of sexual things thanks to Baekhyun. The demon is very open about his sex life… and others for that matter. Like Kyungsoo’s lack thereof, or Junmyeon’s kink of talking to his dick and making it ‘dance’.

“You should have seen Joseon back in the day,” Minseok’s slow voice sounded from the doorway. “Because my dad was such a renowned potter, I got to go to a lot of royal events. One of which were these very secret,” he coughed and some dust flew out, “very secret orgies that was just all men. Sometimes they would take male slaves as young as—”

“OKAY! I need to get my homework done, so if you guys would please! Take this outside and somewhere else.”

No one could see it, but everyone knew that Minseok was a little upset he didn’t get to finish his story. His face was completely covered in wrappings, thick rimmed glasses on his non-existent nose bridge, red beanie covering the little hair he possessed, ripped skinny jeans, brown boots and a plaid shirt. The epitome of a hipster fuck-boy. But damn was he cute. If Kyungsoo wasn’t so darn in love with Jongin, he would probably like Minseok and ask him out on a date. It would probably make his life easier since Minseok didn’t particularly have a lot of cares. Age does that to you, you stop caring after a hundred years or so.

“You don’t want to hang out for a little bit? We’re leaving soon..” Jongin’s soft voice chimed out of everyone’s in the room.

“I mean not if you guys are going to be talking about all these highly uncomfortable things that I don’t really want to hear about.”

“Then we’ll talk somewhere else.” Baekhyun turned up his nose and walked out, literally.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m sure you’ll barge in tonight at four in the morning, drunk as fuck and talk about your entire night.” He mumbled under his breath as Minseok and Sehun filed out.

“I heard that!”

“You were supposed to!”

Jongin smiled as he closed the door behind everyone, leaving just him and Kyungsoo in the room.

“Are you actually doing homework?”

“Yeah.”

“’Cause I know sometimes you like to pretend you’re doing homework so you don’t have to talk to anyone.” Jongin walked smoothly to Kyungsoo’s bed, not making single drop of noise as he landed in the sheets. It was a bit disturbing, but he liked it when he felt Jongin’s weight on his bed.

“Yeah I know, but I’m seriously doing homework. Macro.”

“Gross.”

“Yup.”

Jongin laid on his side and propped himself with an elbow as he watched Kyungsoo’s computer screen. “Do you really not like my outfit? I feel like this one’s good.” His voice was low as he patted at his shirt.

It caused Kyungsoo to respond just as lowly, intimate and comforting. “No, it’s really good. I really like this outfit. You’ll catch someone’s eye. Also, anything you decided to wear is going to be better than whatever Junmyeon decides to wear. He’s probably wearing his seventeenth century fur coat with that god-awful top hat.”

“Yeah, and then those pants that are like as old as he is that he says are the same style as Minseok’s,” the two were laughing gradually more and more at the ridiculousness of Junmyeon.

 “’Hey guys, am I late?’” Kyungsoo impersonated the same tone that Junmyeon uses and the two curled over in laughter. It was an inside joke because Junmyeon always says that when he’s clearly late to everything he’s ever needed to attend. The time ranges from twenty minutes to two hours, it’s pretty bad.

“Did you email your professors? Or are you just skipping classes tonight just to skip?”

“Just skipping, I don’t care enough to email them. I’m so done with this semester.”

“Just one more month, we’re almost done… What time do you think you’re getting back?”

“We’ll probably all go our separate ways by the end of the night. Jun will try getting sex and a meal, Baekhyun will probably hook up with his ex or try and get some from someone else. I’ll probably leave early with Minseok, and Sehun will come back the latest of us all. He doesn’t get to go out much.”

“Yeah.. But wait, Minseok usually leaves like two hours into the party, don’t do that! I thought you wanted to get with someone tonight, find a date! Make a connection.”

“Yeah I do! But… I dunno.. Just.. Eh.. I dunno, I feel like vampires are too… Vampirey.”

“Well what the hell do you expect? They’re vampires!”

“Okay, yes, but I guess I’m just still into humans.”

They looked at one another and immediately looked away, the energy changed to something thick and awkward. The unspoken feelings for one another were floating around and it was suffocating to breathe around.

Something had been plaguing their relationship recently. Kyungsoo had this weird gut feeling it had something to do with the fact that they both knew they would never approach each other about their feelings, and something was dying out about it. Like they both knew it was futile to want to be together so the opportunity to give up on their love was approaching. It made Kyungsoo sad to be honest, it would have been nice if he could have loved Jongin for the rest of his life, in fact he probably would. But it was the fact that Jongin was giving up before it even started that hurt.

If there was a little shred of hope, or something that could pull Jongin back to him, he would do it.

“Well, I’m not your mother, so I can’t tell you what to do. If you want to come back, I’m not stopping you.”

Jongin didn’t respond and instead turned on his stomach and buried his face into Kyungsoo’s pillow, taking in a deep whiff.

“Well that’s not weird.” Kyungsoo chided as he typed a few words into his document.

“Your smell calms me down, especially since everything became so pungent when I turned.”

“This is new, you’ve never told me this.” Kyungsoo turned to look at the male whose eyes were closed and delving in the scent of the pillow. Ugh, how could he ever let that boy go? He was so sincere, and so cute and so.. So!! Ugh, he was just Jongin and Kyungsoo fuckin’ loved that.

“Yeah, you’re the last piece of home I have right now. It’s like when you put your clothes in a dog’s cage when you’re going on an airplane because they can’t be with you. It helps calm them down just a little bit.”

“Are you nervous?”

“Yeah, these events are kinda scary.”

“Why?” He chuckled as he patted the male’s back.

“Because I’m just not used to this life style yet. I feel like I’m still human and they’ll all see me as fake and just.. devour me. I haven’t really accepted the fact that I’m immortal and that there’s a whole other world of super natural things. And the fact that I’m going to look like this forever.. I dunno it’s just.. Hard to comprehend… The first party I ever went to with Junmyeon I ran out because there were just some terrifying things and… I dunno, the movies are different. They aren’t real in movies, so it’s terrifying in person.”

“…I’d offer you my shirt, but if they all smelled a human on you, I’m sure they’d freak.”

“Yeah, and the last thing you need is another vampire trying to suck you dry.”

“Another?” Kyungsoo’s voice piqued.

“Y-Yeah! You know Junmyeon, he doesn’t care who’s blood he drinks. He’s not picky.” A smooth cover up.

“Oh, okay. And you magically don’t want to drink my blood anymore? I remember that one time in high school—”

“Up-bub-bub! That was a long time ago and I’ve moved on.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Kyungsoo turned back to his laptop and mumbled, “Yeah, I know you have…”

“Kyungs—”

“Hey.. We’re all ready to leave, are you coming Jongin?” Sehun poked his head through the door.

“Already? That was fast…” Jongin mumbled. He expected at least another hour or so of everyone getting ready.

“Sehun, please knock when you come into my room.”

“Oh, sorry.” He slunk his head back out and a curt knock was heard.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and did not respond. There was a pause and when nothing happened, Sehun poked his head through the door again.

“Hey I knocke—”

“I didn’t say you could come in!” Kyungsoo snapped playfully. Sehun grimaced and pulled out of the room and knocked again. “Okay, now you may enter.”

He walked through the door with a very disinterested face.

“Sehun, what a nice surprise. What can I do for you?”

“Can I take Jongin now? I want to leave.”

“Alright, alright. I release Jongin to your care.”

Jongin removed himself from the bed and started to walk toward the doorway.

“Don’t worry, I’ll have him home before four.” Sehun wrapped his arm around Jongin’s and followed him out the now open door.

“No funny business! I’ll grab my shotgun and chase you out my house in a white undershirt with grease stains if I find out you did anything with my little girl!”

Their laughs filled the hall as they walked down the stairs. And as they disappeared, something felt rather empty when he started to realize he would be alone for the night.

“Be safe… Have fun tonight guys..” He said to himself, but most of the people in the house had excellent enough of hearing to know that he was sending them off with good thoughts.

Once the group had exited the house in a roar of voices, the necklace flashed in blue and Kyungsoo felt utterly, and terribly alone.

⸶⸸⸷

Kyungsoo woke to the sound of something crashing somewhere in the house at one in the morning. He had gone to bed a little over an hour ago after getting his homework done. He thought nothing of it and figured that Minseok had come home, having bumped into something and was too slow to save it. He was wide awake after that thought, with the hopes of Jongin following behind and walking to his room that very second. But when no more noise was made and Jongin did not appear, Kyungsoo sat up in his dark room. Something did not feel right. He checked the necklace and saw that it was still glowing blue, Sehun was not home. What he felt was a certain level of fear that he had not felt in good long while, like he was naked and stripped of everything to be on display. He felt vulnerable, like something was watching him.

“Jongin?” He asked in his normal voice, hoping who ever was around would hear him. “Minseok?” He got up from his bed now, walking slowly to his door.

A chill ran down his spine as a breeze passed by.

He was not alone.   

“Junmyeon, you know I hate it when you play these stupid games. Come out right now.” Part of him knew it wasn’t Junmyeon. The air was too foul for Junmyeon’s touch.

When no response came, he walked faster to his door, hoping to turn on the light and see what was going on. But just as his hand was about to flip the switch, another cold one laid on top of his. It was disgusting, the feeling from someone he had never felt before and all their vile deeds.

“Let’s play a game.”

It was in that moment that Kyungsoo realized he was fucked.

⸶⸸⸷

“That’s it, get it out, all out.” Sehun had been cooing and stroking Baekhyun’s back as the demon threw up the contents of his alcohol in the corner of an alley. Demons hold their liquor at great amounts, but when Baekhyun was only feeding once a month and drank enough to make four buff men blackout drunk, it was safe to say he needed to get it out one way or another. The party started at eight and that meant Baekhyun drank from eight until dawn. But it was only one in the morning and he could barely keep anything down.

“Come on… Pick up your phone…” Another impatient Jongin had been making repeated phone calls to Kyungsoo. “He always picks up, even if he’s sleeping!”

“Maybe he’s just really tired. Heartbroken too..” Sehun chimed as the small demon heaved beside him.

“Why would he be—”

“Guys!” Minseok had run over to the three of them, though ‘run’ isn’t quite the right way to describe it. “Something’s happened back at the party. Junmyeon’s missing and a bunch of vampire hunter’s just showed up at the front of the club.” He seemed out of breath, which no one would think possible for a mummy.

“What do you mean Junmyeon’s missing?” Sehun asked.

“What do you mean there are vampire hunter’s?!” Jongin asked more frantic now.

“I really don’t know! It’s just what it is!” Minseok looked between all of them.

“Okay.. Sehun, and Minseok? Take Baekhyun home. I’ll meet you there. Check up on Kyungsoo. I met some weird people tonight and I just want to make sure Junmyeon’s okay. I’m going to go help ward off the vampire hunter’s and look for him. Text me when you get home!”

Before Jongin could run back to the building, Sehun suddenly started choking. The necklace around his chest suctioned in tight and caused him to fall to his knees. His body started to glow as the necklace burned in the bright blue light.

“Sehun!” Minseok yelled and tried to intervene. But the necklace would not budge.

Jongin stood frozen, not sure of what to do before the choking had stopped and the necklace was back to normal on his chest. Sehun gasped deeply for air (if you could call it breathing) and held his neck. He had never felt so much pain since being dead. He hardly ever felt anything, and this was not a nice experience.

“What just happened?” Baekhyun asked through his hyperventilation and swollen eyes.

“Kyungsoo either took the necklace off or he stepped out of the house..” Sehun answered.

“But he wouldn’t do that on purpose though, he’s never done that before.” Jongin said absentmindedly. 

Everyone looked at each other in that split moment. Kyungsoo was in danger.

⸶⸸⸷

Before Kyungsoo was a two story drop and barely any room to climb, but he was running out of options and needed to get away fast.

“Ready or not, here I come.”

Kyungsoo heard the voice call out from somewhere in the house, he hadn’t cared for where so long as he could get away. But there was a predicament, he couldn’t leave or Sehun would parish. Whoever was playing this sick hunting game of hide and seek knew that and was using it to his advantage. Kyungsoo wasted not a second further and stepped onto the ledge of the window and began to climb up for the roof. He had hoped this would not push the limits of Sehun’s connection, but his main priority was really to get away.

It was another vampire he had never met before, chasing him all throughout the house. As he looked down over his shoulder, he saw the black hair of the man poke his head out and then look up.

“There you are, pretty. Now why would you be up there? Come on back down and play.” On that last word his eyes grew large and black, tongue snake-like that slithered out with large canines. It was horrifying and caused Kyungsoo to hightail his ass up the side of the house on the storm drain.

The wind was blowing strong in the early winter weather, trees that hid the house from the public were swaying rather violently. The wind was not enough to slow Kyungsoo down, instead it propelled him as he jumped along the roof to the center of the house. He thought fast and calculated with each passing move for what he should do next. Minseok’s room was the closest and easiest to reach, but who knew where the vampire would be? It made the situation worse since he was separated from his silver pocket knife (a gift from Junmyeon in case of emergencies like this). He took the knife out for the night before his shower and proceeded to leave it in the bathroom; of course, the one time he needs, right? However, before Kyungsoo could make his way the side of the roof with Minseok’s window, a figure appeared.

“Oh, I found you again.” The voice said in its rather unfriendly and malicious tone, oh how it made the hairs on his neck stand.

“Fuck.” Kyungsoo froze in his spot, knowing all too well he wouldn’t be able to get anywhere with a vampire right across from him. Instead, he backed up, forgetting the pointed roof’s edges and successfully tripped over one. He fell over the slant and tumbled down oh so slightly to the next roofing section, it was facing the front of the house. Had it not been for the excessive trees, this would seem very unsettling to the neighbors.

Kyungsoo gathered himself and stood at the very edge of the roof now, thinking and thinking about how to escape all while accepting the fact he may not survive. Oh, if only he chose not to go on the roof. He huffed for a moment and held his breath before letting it out, “I’m sorry, Sehun.” He held onto the necklace and began to accept his fate. Either fall and die or be sucked dry and die. There was no other option.

And of course, in the nick of time, before the said vampire could charge in its inhuman speed at the human, another blur of a figure dashed by and slashed the vampire to the ground. Kyungsoo simultaneously relaxed and became more tense at the sight.

“How dare you, you insolent little—”

“Shut up Dean, he’s my human.” It was Junmyeon, Kyungsoo could recognize the voice immediately. It was hard to tell from the backside, especially since the outfit he was wearing was a black leather jacket and actually nice looking.

“I know damn well he’s not your human, he has no mark.” Dean, the other vampire, had been holding onto the side of its face to hold the gash that was now there. It did not bleed but it hurt like a motherfucking bitch.

“No, but you know how important he is to my pack.”

“Yeah, I know, and I know you also have horrible taste in friends. Vampires make packs with other vampires not.. Everything else.”

“I don’t discriminate. Now leave. This is my territory.”

Before Kyungsoo could get in a peep, the two launched at one another and began slicing and hissing and it was really fucking violent if you had to ask Kyungsoo. One would be thrown on the decorative poles that stood at the top of the house corners, or they would be flown a couple feet in the air. It was truly scary; the sheer power of vampires was not anything to mess with. But as Kyungsoo sat and watched the whole thing (praying and hoping Junmyeon would win) a voice called for him below.

“Kyungsoo!”

His ears perked, and that boy had never turned around or responded to something so fast in his entire life.

“Jongin!”

A smile washed the vampire’s face below, “Thank god you’re alright. Hold on I’ll be right the—” A body was thrown over the side of the roof, rather lifeless in the way it ragdolled to the ground.

Kyungsoo turned around to see who had survived, it was hard to tell with both fighting vampire’s wearing all black and sporting dark hair colors in the moonlight filled night. To his dismay, it was Dean.

“I will eat your sorry ass… If it’s the… Last thing. I do.” He breathed in heavy sporadic breaths and was terribly injured with the way he dragged his right leg and held a dislocated arm—clothes torn every which way.

“Kyungsoo, jump! I’ll catch you!” Jongin yelled as he cradled Junmyeon’s head, the guy was knocked out cold.

“Are you NUTS?! I can’t jump!”

“Just trust me, I’ll catch you!”

“What about Sehun?!” Kyungsoo took a step back, but with each step Dean trudged over to him, cornering himself at the very edge.

“He’ll be fine! I won’t let you touch the ground!”

“I can’t fuckin’ jump, why don’t you just come up?!” Kyungsoo looked over his shoulder and back at the ground where Jongin was a ways down.

“Because Junmyeon might die too if I let him go! He’s been poisoned with Dean’s power, I’m trying to help him fight it off!”

“Ugh! Why do you want to eat me so badly?!” Kyungsoo yelled at the vampire.

“Because I smelled you all over Jongin and you smell delicious. And when I want something, I have an overwhelming obsession to take it. It’s both a blessing and a curse since I’ve become a vampire. It was only natural, when I overheard him whining about you with Junmyeon, that I wanted to see what you were like for myself. And you are quite the smart one, and also, illegal. So, it will be a win-win if I took you off their hands. Who knows, you might even make for a great thrall.”

“Like hell I’d be a slave to you.” Kyungsoo spat.

Dean phased just a hair’s distance from his face. “I’d challenge that.”

“Fuck you.”

Kyungsoo went to punch the guy, but before anything could be done, Dean had been flung backwards and Jongin was shielding Kyungsoo away. Another beastly like creature was mauling Dean, its head violently thrashing about at a squirming body and teeth sinking into it like a vicious animal. Bat like wings protruded from the back, eyes red with hate and malice, and claws long and black. It looked like chimera of an animal, the horned head of bird-lion with the body of a reptile. It was petrifying.

Jongin watched for a moment to make sure Dean wouldn’t get back up then quickly turned to embrace Kyungsoo. Of course, Kyungsoo responded with just as much fierceness and was ready for a loving/welcoming hug, not to be thrust to the ground.

“Next time, please jump.” Jongin scolded the moment they landed as he held his shoulders.

Kyungsoo found no words to retaliate and watched as Jongin ran off to Junmyeon again, holding his head up and resting a hand over his chest.

Not a second later, Kyungsoo realized that he was stepping on solid ground and quickly ran onto the front porch, hoping that it would save Sehun wherever ever he might be.

“It’s okay, I’m back. Don’t worry.” The ghost’s soft voice took him off guard as he noticed him in the window.

“You’re back! I didn’t think you’d come bac—”

“There was an emergency. But I’m glad you’re alright.” He smiled brightly as he leaned over the window edge. Kyungsoo smiled back and removed the necklace, Sehun did the same and the ghost was now bound to the house again. A tuff of wind blew by and light in the necklaces died out to set this in stone.

“Thanks for coming. How did you know?”

“I choked at some point. It was probably when you got on the roof.”

“Ah.. I tried my best not to get too far… I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine! Your life is much more important. It would suck if you died here, cuz then you’d be stuck with me for eternity.”

They laughed whole heartedly.

“Come on, you old geezer!” Jongin said in a highly frustrated tone.

Kyungsoo quickly walked down to meet the male and kneeled by his side. “What’s wrong, is there anything I can do?”

“Maybe.. I gave him a bunch of my venom to speed up the healing process, but Dean is literally one of the strongest classes of vampires there are. He’s an elite with a gift, and his gift is some nasty dark magic poison or whatever. Like it kills humans in seconds and can kill a vampire in minutes if not treated. I think… I think if you gave him some blood that might—”

Kyungsoo quickly got up and started to make his way for the house.

“Where are you going?!”

“To get a knife!”

“No! Just! I’ll do it!”

Kyungsoo froze, “..What? Are you sure? You swore back in high school you would never drink my blood.”

“I-I know what I said! But.. I think the act of another vampire feeding will kick start his senses, and if he can start drinking then it should help.”

“But.. What if he doesn’t stop? What if he isn’t conscious?”

“I’ll pull him off, I’ll get him away. I won’t let him kill you.” Jongin bore his eyes into him.

“…Okay. Don’t… Just don’t let it happen for too long. I don’t want it to hurt.”

“I won’t. It won’t.”

Before Jongin could get a hold of Kyungsoo’s wrist, something had come flying from over the roof and landed with a thud and roll. It was the head of Dean completely lifeless and ripped from its body.

“Thank god, Baekhyun dismembered his head.” Jongin seemed so relieved when Kyungsoo was strictly sure that in order to kill a vampire they must be left out in the sun to burn.

“Wait.. That was Baek?!”

“Mhm.” Jongin brought the wrist to his mouth and never let his eyes leave Kyungsoo’s.

Even as Baekhyun in his giant beast form landed on the ground next to them, snarling and growling, the two males never broke contact. In fact, Baekhyun’s whole transforming process was completely unnoticed by the two—it was a pretty fuckin’ cool thing too. Black things went flying, there was red light and smoke, really, a whole spectacle.

But instead, Jongin kissed Kyungsoo’s wrist oh so tenderly, his soft and lusciously plump lips had left the most insatiable of feelings on Kyungsoo’s warm skin. He left his lips for quite a moment on Kyungsoo’s skin, closing his eyes and savoring it for each last second he could.

Then, hot breath suddenly pressed against his wrist; an odd sensation given the cool touch of Jongin’s skin. Kyungsoo’s heart was so sporadic that he thought he would have a heart attack at any moment. He could barely feel air filling his lungs as his stomach was tight and it was oh so hard to breathe. Then, in the next moment, there was a slight sting of pain and after that, a warm and numbing sensation running up his arm and spreading through his body once suction had begun.

Jongin immediately grasped Kyungsoo’s arm with two hands, the blood was so devilishly sweet to his unknowing tongue. Kyungsoo felt his cheeks grow warm and his blood surge through his entire body, everything felt heightened, his hearing, his smell (which consisted mostly of Jongin) and touch. Yet at the same time it was like he felt nothing and saw nothing but Jongin as he drank, sucking and running his tongue over the wound as he did so.

But before their intimacy could go any further, Junmyeon’s body shot straight up. That had done the trick. And as you can guess, his immediate reaction was to go for Kyungsoo’s neck, while Jongin somehow (by more than just shear will power) let go of Kyungsoo and grabbed Junmyeon’s hair and pulled him back. Junmyeon was in a daze, his clear blue eyes clouded over; he was not entirely Junmyeon and just strictly beast-vampire. He directed Kyungsoo’s arm to Junmyeon’s mouth and watched as the vampire began to feed. 

Another weird sensation washed over him as a new vampire began to feed off of him. This one was more similar to the feeling of adrenaline. Where euphoria and adrenaline met in a single moment for a sort of happiness. It wasn’t nearly as strong as he felt when under Jongin’s spell, but he was kind of glad that his reaction to Junmyeon was different. Maybe it was different with each vampire?

And as promised, Jongin ripped Junmyeon away before it became too dangerous for Kyungsoo to function. Junmyeon, was of course, still hungry for the blood of an entire village, but that was when Baekhyun came in and carried Kyungsoo back in the house and got him wrapped up and in bed. He was rather light headed and weak after the two feeding vampires. Baekhyun was relatively quiet as he helped Kyungsoo, he wreaked of throw-up and alcohol, but he was still careful with every step he took. There was a sobriety about him that Kyungsoo just couldn’t quite put together, something more mature than his usual self.

Without any kind of warning or notice, Kyungsoo had slipped off into a slumber as soon as his head hit his pillows.  

⸶⸸⸷

Kyungsoo woke feeling so refreshed and comfortable in every bone in his body. Nothing was out of place. He felt like he could take on the world. It was a rare feeling, but it was so good that he did not want to get up from bed, he would rather delve every last second in it. But as he leaned over and checked his phone for the time, he noticed that the sun was sprinkling its way into the room. Funny, he usually closed the shades before going to bed. Jongin often went into his room early in the morning because he left something or needed to talk about something before he went to bed. But the time on his phone showed 6:32AM, Sunday. It was literally Friday just before he went to bed. Then he thought even more how he couldn’t remember going back to bed, and soon he was remembering everything else. He checked his wrist for the bite mark, of course there was nothing. He checked for a pulse—still there. When he looked over to the other side of his bed there had been a body slumped over in his desk chair, fast asleep next to a small table of food. Electrolyte waters, sweets, apple and orange juices, fruits and vegetables had been all line up on the small table. Kyungsoo knew it was a group effort to get all these items together and it warmed his heart even more. But what drew a smile to his lips was the person fast asleep in the chair.

Kyungsoo quickly got up and shut all the blinds, then went over to the unsuspecting figure and placed his hands on his shoulders.

“Jongin..” He whispered so tenderly. “Jongin.” He tried again with a bit of a shake to his shoulders.

Jongin’s eyes shot open, he seemed ready to fight anything really. But as he looked up at Kyungsoo his eyes immediately softened, and everything seemed alright in the world. They smiled at one another and you could tell they wanted to hug it out (kiss, really).

“Oh thank god you’re awake. I.. I just.. Ah ha..” Jongin tensed, his words were jumbled and if he had been four years younger, Kyungsoo would see the blush shooting through his plump cheeks.

“Go to sleep. It’s late.” He pushed the male in the chair to get up.

“No, I want to stay. You’ve been asleep for more than a day, I missed you.” Jongin pouted in that soft silk voice of his. He plopped himself right where he was and refused to be moved.

“Well, I’m up now and the sun’s out. Get your butt in your bed before some of the curtains aren’t closed enough and you burn. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Kyungsoo, can you please just sit.”

Kyungsoo sighed and gave in, sitting down on the side of his bed and never breaking eye contact.

“I want you to eat something. Anything, please. After all the blood we took and everything that happened you still look kinda sick.”

“Wha—” Jongin held a hand up to keep the human from talking.

“Eat.” He brought the table of food closer to Kyungsoo and watched as he chose something small and a bottle of apple juice to sip on lightly. “Now. I have to apologize for what happened. And before you say anything else, yes, it was kind of my fault.” Kyungsoo tilted his head. “I was talking about you at the party and I guess it was loud enough for other people to hear.. So that was already bad. But. I uh.. I also did something else..really bad.”

“What?” Kyungsoo asked cautiously.

“I uh… Well, I often don’t like going out to public things without you. And.. And I realized recently that the moment I smell you I get happy and I relax. So I’ve been keeping… Tokens of you with me.”

“I’m sorry tokens? Like handkerchiefs? Jongin, its 2018, we don’t do handkerchiefs.”

Jongin seemed to look down at his hands and immediately Kyungsoo knew the boy was guilty of so much more.

“Okay, please don’t tell me you took my underwear.”

“Eheheh.. You see.. About that.”

“Jongin. No.”

Jongin dug in a pocket and pulled out a black pair of already worn briefs.

“Jongin. I can’t.. Just.. Wow.”

“I know it’s so fucking weird, but it’s the only thing that really produces a strong enough smell! You don’t wear scarves, shirts are too big to carry around and so are pants. Socks are kinda weird… But your underwear has just the right amount of you and I chose to take a pair with me to tonight’s event and it was a mistake because a lot of vampires and other creatures were attracted to me and its possible there will be other beings that will come and try to hunt you.” At some point Jongin sped through everything, trying to get it all out in one go.

“What?!”

“Yeahhh…”

Kyungsoo’s jaw was agape, wide and in utter shock. “So everything that just happened was your fault?!”

“Yes. Technically. I mean he could have just as well chosen not to go after you, but you do produce a particularly sweet smell…”

“Jongin! Why the fuck would you do that?!” He shot up from the bed. “Are you stupid?!” Kyungsoo ran his hands through his hair and pulled it taught, pacing back and forth and breathing heavily. “What even happened to Dean?!”

“He’s been… Disposed of.” Jongin said a bit apprehensively.

“What do you mean.” Kyungsoo whispered in appall. “Jongin, you didn’t.”

“No! I didn’t! I didn’t kill him! Neither did Junmyeon, so it’s fine!”

“Well, what did you do with the body?! The vampire council’s gonna find out at some point. Especially since he’s like an elite or whatever.” Kyungsoo bemoaned.

“It’s technically fine since Baekhyun’s the one who killed him. And there aren’t any laws about vampire’s being killed by other species. He ripped his head off and let his body burn in the sun light, so he’s never coming back. Junmyeon and I technically had no physical part in it. We could get in trouble for being accomplices since vampires aren’t allowed to kill each other without permission from the council or special circumstances. But vampires are also prohibited from hunting or making thralls of pack members. In this case, because you are a human it’s assumed you’re a thrall, but you’re not. And you can’t be marked unless you’re a vampire. Even then, Junmyeon’s scent is all over this house. All over you. It’s clear as day that this estate is Junmyeon’s turf. And it’s a no brainer that you’re part of this pack; all the signs of a vampire pack are here, there just no actual mark that binds us all together. So, he technically got what was coming for him.”

“But it’s not technical Jongin. None of us can physically be in a pack with Junmyeon! The only one who can is you!”

“Yeah!” Jongin retaliated, he was very flustered about this—knowing damn well that Kyungsoo was right and he was probably going to get in a lot of trouble later. “Well!! People didn’t really like Dean anyways.”

“Yeah, but the council doesn’t like Junmyeon. Even if he was one of the first original vampires, they still don’t agree with his ideals and hate that he objects them. Plus, everyone thinks Junmyeon is this weak little nobody and doesn’t deserve his powers. The odds are 200% out of his and your favor.”

“Okay, for real though, he’s not as weak as everyone thinks—”

“Well you wanna know what? I don’t know that, and I don’t think anyone else does. He eats rodents for pity sake—”

“Well that’s because he’s giving up human—”

“I’ve lived in this house for three years with Junmyeon, and the most he does is sleep in his..tomb in the basement or watch TV. If not, he’s missing for weeks on end!”

“He’s—”

“Don’t act like you know where he goes, I’ve seen him straight up ignore you when you ask.”

“Okay, I get it! I’m sorry. I really am!”

Kyungsoo shook his head and began to think about what he needed to do for himself. “I’m gonna be involved with vampire council… On top of being hunted by everything else at that damn party! …That’s it. You have to turn me. I can’t protect myself and I don’t know when I’m going to be alone… You have to turn me.”

“No!”

“So help me,” he muttered. “Jongin, I’ll ask Junmyeon to do it.”

“Listen to me. I’ll drop everything I can and protect you. I’ll be by your side every second of the day and night, I won’t sleep, I won’t eat, I’ll just be here for you—”

“Are you nuts?! No, you’ll get in so much trouble if you’re caught with a human—”

Jongin grabbed the male’s arm and pulled him down to the bed in front of him.

“I will, and I am. I would never wish this upon anyone. Walking like the dead is not fun, Kyungsoo. You see how Minseok complains all the time about waking up? He would rather be floating as nothing in the wind than stay alive for another day. Sehun is bound to this house, he is not free. He needs you to be free. Junmyeon and Baekhyun don’t count because they just simply are what they are. And me..? I was desperate. I thought that if I had the chance to see another day, I would be happy. But I was wrong. I’m dead, Kyungsoo. I walk around with a burning hunger in the back of my throat all the time. I can’t enjoy the sun shine, I hate the smell of garlic that I once LOVED,” Kyungsoo nodded in agreeance, the smell of cooking garlic used to be his favorite. “And it would be nice to not want to sink my teeth into you and suck you dry every two seconds.. I almost didn’t think I would be able to let go of you…” Jongin hung his head and sighed, “Kyungsoo, I would never wish this for anyone. I love seeing pink on your cheeks when you smile. How red your face gets when you laugh. And I love the touch of your warmth… They’re all you and it makes me so happy.”

Kyungsoo felt his ears turn red and his heart thump against his chest. “…That’s what you love.. But what about what I want?”

Jongin’s face fell. “Of course you want it, you’ve never had it. But I do, I know. And I don’t want you to have it. I don’t care what you want right now.”

“Well you should because it would be nice if I could spend an eternity with you!”

Both males froze once the weight of Kyungsoo’s words sunk in. Eternity. That’s a fucking long time.

“Haaaaa,” Kyungsoo let out awkwardly. “Yup I said it. An eternity.” He rubbed his face for a quick moment. “Well, this wasn’t supposed to happen now… I love you.” He said flat out and so nonchalant it was almost missed.

“Wait—”

“Yes. I love you, Jongin.”

“But.”

“No not the, ‘you’re my best friend and I love you’, but the ‘I’ve had the biggest crush on since high school and I’ve learned that I love you through the years’.”

“I know.”

“And I—wait what?”

“I know.”

“Well… good I guess,” he said after he thought for a good while. “It’s good to know that you’re not all thick.”

“Hey!”

“But if you knew all this time why didn’t you say anything?”

“Same reason you didn’t, friendship, awkwardness, and just that little bit of doubt in the back of my mind telling me ‘he doesn’t actually like you’.”

Kyungsoo felt that on a spiritual level.

“You… you.” He let out defeated. “God, I can’t get a moments rest around you. There’s always something. It’s like I was meant to love you; my heart is either beating like hell because I love you or because there’s danger. Either way, it has to do with you.”

Jongin laughed in that oh so cute and shy way he does so well, bringing a hand up to his mouth and covering it.

“So you love me?” Jongin asked.

“Yeah, I mean I’m pretty sure I do.. I could be wrong. But it’s there. And just because we have established feelings doesn’t mean I’m making any effort to kiss you or do any sort of physical contact. You’re still my best friend and I have to get used to that idea..”

“I get that… but have you never thought… about wanting to kiss me?”

“Oh all the time. Even when you make me ‘review’ your outfits I just wanna slap your ass and watch it jiggle. But that’s about as far as I’ll go, let alone do.”

The two laughed, it made Jongin reach a hand out to put on top of the human’s. “I like you a lot too Kyungsoo. That’s why I’ll do anything to keep you safe.”

“Yeah, but you’re not sacrificing your life to just being my body guard. You have a second chance at life, use it. Don’t throw it away. Just..turn me. It’ll make our lives easier.”

“Kyungsoo, I’ll throw my life away for you the moment you ask. I’ll probably do it even if you don’t… Please, just stay human... We don’t even know what will happen, it’s been quiet around the house and in the monster societies, so it’s probably nothing that we’re worrying about.”

Kyungsoo stayed silent. This situation was a mess. It was honestly probably safer if he was anything but human so that he wouldn’t be hunted. But Jongin seemed resolved with his decision at the moment.

It was time to change the subject, he would bring it up later when they’ve had more time to think about it. “…So. You were complaining about me.” Kyungsoo caught the vampire off guard.

Jongin froze and Kyungsoo grasped the male’s hand before he could pull away.

Kyungsoo bore down on the vampire, his eyes wide with a knowing grimace. “Eheheheheheh, I mean it wasn’t so much as a complaint about your nagging or anything, but about the fact I didn’t… know what to do about… us.”

Kyungsoo raised a brow.

“How to confess or make something advance… I’ve wanted to ask you out since high school but the right moment just kept slipping from my hands and by the time I knew it, we friend zoned each other. It’s been pretty rough..”

“Yeah.. Tell me about it...” Kyungsoo seemed rather distraught by this—years, absolute years they could have been boyfriends rather than best friends. He was sure Jongin had been crushing on him only in the last couple years that he’d been a vampire. Turns out, they literally had the same feelings probably since day one. “…And you were venting to Junmyeon?”

“Yeah.”

“So… Basically.. no matter what, if we’re in each other’s lives, we’re destined for doom.” Kyungsoo face palmed. Not only did Jongin bring his underwear to the party, but it all started because Dean over heard him talking about Kyungsoo.

“Yeah. I guess. Guess we can’t ever be together.” Jongin smiled in a sadistic sort of way, both to humor himself and Kyungsoo.

“Alright. Well, c’mere.” Kyungsoo wiggled a finger for Jongin to lean in. “Might as well break the chain.. Or curse. It’s probably curse, you bring a lot of spooky shit in my life so its probably a curse.” He promptly kissed Jongin on the cheek. “That’s for saving me.” His kissed his cheek again. “That’s for accepting my confession.”

Despite the pink rouge that could no longer be seen on Jongin’s cheeks, Kyungsoo could see all the shock and embarrassment through his eyes. Oh how bashfully cute he was.

“Now, go sleep.”

“—But—”

“Ah, no buts! Come on, go.”

“Can’t I.. just stay here with you?”

“But there are windows, light peeks in.”

“Not if I’m covered by the blankets, I’ll be fine.”

“Okay… I’m not gonna refuse that. But when someone comes in and sees us, they’re gonna start making a fuss and tell the whole house.”

“I’ll smite them if they disturb my sleep.”

“But I have to thank them!”

“For what?”

“For saving me, too.” Kyungsoo shifted around to allow Jongin to settle in.

“You can just… do that later. Besides no one’s gonna wake up until late. They’re all pretty worn out from the fight.”

“But wasn’t it two days ago?”

“Yeah well, Minseok’s always tired so thinking faster than he needs to takes a lot out of him, so he’s out like a light. Baek hasn’t gone true demon mode since the Dark Ages, he says, and when he doesn’t feed regularly on sacrifices, he’s shot. Junmyeon’s still recovering from Dean, he’s significantly better but his vampire instincts get the better of him so he’s on quarantine until he can control himself. And Sehun… He was kinda traumatized. You must have gotten too far from the house sometimes because the chain would choke and burn him. He still has a mark from it, it’s weird. I’ve never seen a ghost… scar.”

Kyungsoo was silent as Jongin snuggled his way into the bed, resting his head on a fluffy pillow and closing his eyes. He was getting rather comfortable very fast.

“It’s still all the more reason to thank them.. I owe you guys. So much… but I also wouldn’t be in this mess if it weren’t for you, so, you owe them most of all.”

“What?!” Jongin’s eyes shot open, the malcontent very apparent on his porcelain face. “You know they’ll make me do stupid shit like: do the house chores naked and decorate my room with garlic and silver!”

“Ehhhhhh, maybe you deserve it.”

“Hey! I said I was sorry!”

“It’s gonna take a lot more than that to get on my good side again.” Kyungsoo smirked at Jongin.

But instead of the cute retaliating pout that he was hoping for, Jongin instead grabbed Kyungsoo into a hug and buried his face in the human’s chest.

“Fine. You can be mad at me all you want. But just please, don’t leave my side. Stay here, with me.”

Kyungsoo stayed still for a moment, not sure if he should place a hand on the vampire’s head. But eventually he decided against it and wrapped his arms around the male into a tight hug.

“Oh trust me, I’m not going anywhere.” He would have left a loooooong time ago if he weren’t so in love with this kid.

Ahhhh, if only his life was normal. Maybe he wouldn’t have to feel so conflicted, choosing life over life in death as a vampire. Having to deal with loud rambunctious roommates who had to eat humans to survive. It’d be nice if he got to be frustrated over things like: if he should go to the bar with his friends until a late hour even though he had a 9AM class. Or trying to ask out that really smart girl that sits next to him in macro. No, instead? He has to worry about things like: blood staining the carpet because Junmyeon’s an uncivilized slob or what mythical creature’s gonna eat him today.

But alas, continuity doesn’t exist.

And Kyungsoo, through all pain and unslept hours, would have it no other way.

And one day? He’ll convince Jongin to turn him into a vampire. Today, just isn’t that day.

**Author's Note:**

> was made for a fic fest but they went mia and it never got posted, so take it, i don't want it anymore
> 
> edit: (2/4/19) turns out there were a lot of typos in this so i made a few changes/corrections


End file.
